


You Had ONE Job

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Collars, Discipline, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Punishment, Solo, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: Red is bored at home while his boss is out on patrol. Good thing he’s got a couple of free hands and an intense leather fetish to help pass the time.





	You Had ONE Job

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this kinktober needs? MORE UNDERFELL! This time Red is flying solo, however. This is day 18’s kinks, leather and masturbation! The only one I left out was daddy kink.
> 
> This could be considered to be in the same timeline as Better Your Ass Than Mine, but I chose to make it a separate story to keep the tags separate.

“uuuuuuugh,” Red groaned, reluctantly waking up from either his second or third nap of the day. He’d honestly lost track at that point. “so boooooored.”

His boss had gone out on patrol alone, again. He’d said it was because Sans had been so lazy and incompetent during their first morning patrol.

...or something like that. The lethargic skeleton been only half-awake at the time. All Red remembered was waking up on the couch with an angry note taped to his forehead instructing him to not leave the house or eat any unapproved snacks before his brother came back that evening to fix dinner.

After watching some TV for a while, Red grabbed his emergency stash of mustard out of the back of the set-top monitor and headed up to his room.

Splayed out on his bare mattress of a bed and casually sipping his favorite condiment, Red found he was still severely bored. He  _ could _ have gotten up and found something to do, it wasn’t like there was a lack of chores or pet projects he’d started and abandoned ages ago. Yes, he  _ could  _ try and figure out that crazy space-time anomaly he’d found a while back…

Or he could jerk off. That was fun, too.

Red tossed the mustard bottle onto the floor, then turned onto his back and slipped a hand under the elastic waistband of his shorts. He began rubbing his ilium between two phalanges, sighing softly as he slowly traced his pubic bone down to his crest, lingering there a few moments before finally settling on his pubic symphysis. Ooooh yeah,  _ that _ was the spot. His sacrum and coccyx were also extremely sensitive, and usually his boss’s favorite methods of arousing him. But they simply weren’t very accessible to him unless he jammed a hand right through the center of his pelvic girdle, and that was simply too much work.

His boss...oh he’d probably be mad if he found out Red had been eating mustard, and in his room, no less. He’d probably punish him for it. Would Boss use a paddle on him? Or maybe a whip? Or maybe he’d just force Red to grovel before him, licking the mud and melting snow off of his boots.

...That didn’t sound very bad at all, actually. He loved his boss’s boots. That bright, angry red leather, the way the hard soles rapped loudly and full of authority on the wood floors of their home, the way they crunched aggressively through the snow while on patrol. The way the heels dug into his bones when he made Boss angry, or very, very happy…

“ooooooh...fuck…” Red moaned. His cock manifested with a small pop of magic. He pulled the waistband down just far enough to free the eager, pulsing member. All right, now he could get down to business.

Thinking about his boss made it unnecessary for Red to even get more lubricant. Precum was already flowing freely down his shaft. He spread it around a little bit, then did a few preparatory squeezes starting near the base. “aaaaaah...yeah…”

Jerking himself off wasn’t nearly as satisfying as being fucked by his boss, but if he was going to do it, the best way was to imagine his boss was there. If Boss were here, for example, his boots would clack menacingly on the floor as he approached the bed. His black leather pants would bulge and creak from the throbbing erection they could just barely contain.

_ ARE YOU READY, BROTHER?  _ he would ask in a hushed tone.

“fuck yeah boss, i’m ready,” Red breathed, closing his eyes to help the illusion. “fuckin’ take me, fuck me, please…”

_ VERY WELL,  _ his boss would huskily reply.

Red slowly moved his hand up and down his shaft. His boss was preparing to take him from behind. “p-please boss, hurry…” he whispered.

_ NYEH HEH HEH, _ his boss would chuckle darkly.  _ CAN’T CONTAIN YOURSELF, CAN YOU WHELP? _

“no b-boss, i’m weak,” Red admitted, turning on his side to give the spectre of his boss access to his backside. “fuck me, quick. please let me c—gck!”

Red slipped his other hand up to his neck and looped a finger around his collar, tugging the supple leather strap tight against the sensitive vertebra. Yes, that was it. That was  _ exactly _ what his boss would do. He wasn’t allowed to come first, not unless he was very good or had explicit permission, and pulling on his collar was one of his boss’s ways of telling Red to hold back.

But his boss wasn’t  _ technically  _ here, and the firm, unyielding pull against his neck was driving him even higher. He could still breathe, but it was a little difficult now, he had to consciously focus on the task.

“b-boss…” he choked. His hand moved along the shaft faster, focusing more around the head and tip. Yes,  _ yes... _ oh his boss was the best. Even when he took him from behind, he never neglected to tug Red off as well. Unless he was being punished. But Red had been good today, he had done everything his brother asked...almost. As long as he hid the mustard before he got home, everything would be fine.

“o-oooh, fu…” his eye lights rolled back in his skull. But if Boss  _ did  _ find out, oh no...he would definitely wrap his crimson calfskin gauntlets around Red’s neck, cutting off his pleas and excuses as he furiously spelled out the horrors of spoiling his appetite before dinner.

Red gave the collar another tug, and his cock twitched as he imagined the warm, earthy smell of that tough, sturdy hide, treated with fine oils to prevent cracking in the harsh cold of Snowdin. It would be the last thing he would smell before his air supply cut off altogether…

“ffff...b-boss, p...lease, i c-couldn...aaaagh!”

Red’s pelvis leapt forward as he came, milky-red fluid flying through his carpals and staining the mattress before he could turn back over. His eye sockets flew open. “s-shit!” he cursed, clumsily rolling onto his back, allowing the last few spurts of his cum to dribble onto his spine. “a-aaah...aaah...oooh...yeeeaaaah…” Red laid there for several moments, basking in the afterglow of his climax, allowing his cock to slowly go limp and disappear. Well, that was fun. A lot of work though, he should probably take a nap so he’d be all refreshed for Boss when he got home.

Oh yeah...he should probably hide that stain on the mattress. And the mustard still on the floor. Well, if he put the mustard in his dresser for now, and moved his laundry ball over the stain, then—

“TCH, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU’D BE UP HERE PLAYING WITH YOURSELF.”

Red violently started. He sat up way too fast, disorienting himself and falling straight onto his stomach before he could make eye contact with his boss. “b-b-boss! uh h-hey! you’re, um, h-home early…”

He tipped his head upward to see his boss standing above him, in all his grand magnificence, holding the forbidden mustard bottle in his hand. “AND WHAT IS  _ THIS?  _ I GAVE YOU ONE INSTRUCTION AND YOU COULDN’T EVEN FOLLOW THAT.” He dropped the bottle on the floor, which gave a weak spurt as it hit, further sullying the already filthy floorboards.

_ “AND  _ YOU MANAGED TO STAIN YOUR MATTRESS, TOO?!” The angry stomp of a heel rang through the room and Red shuddered. The real deal was a lot louder and scarier than in his horny imagination.

“i...i’m sorry boss,” he said, pressing his face into his dirty, disgusting mattress. “i just got bored and...i-i really messed up.”

There was no response, only a livid silence. Red began to fear the worst. “b...boss?”

He tilted his head up again, and met Papyrus’ eyes. His boss’s arms were crossed, looking down at Sans with an expression that might have been angry...or something else.

“WELL. I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PUNISH YOU FOR THESE TRANSGRESSIONS.”

Red knew he should bow again, but he couldn’t look away. He could have sworn a blush was creeping onto his brother’s face. And somewhere else, a bit lower...

“CLEAN YOURSELF UP AND COME TO MY ROOM TOUT SUITE. AND IF YOU DON’T HAVE A PUSSY WET AND DRIPPING DOWN THERE BY THE TIME YOU CROSS MY THRESHOLD, I’LL STRANGLE YOU WITH MORE PAINFUL THAN JUST YOUR COLLAR.”

He spun on a heel and left the room, and Red just about leapt off his mattress. “w-wait, what?! b-boss, how long were you standing there?!”

Bur his brother was long gone down the hallway. Red’s own face flushed, and he already felt magic trickling into his pelvis again. “s-sure thing, boss…”

That was probably the easiest instruction he’d received all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Red, such a brazen little masochist. One after my own heart <3 Unlike Slim he WILL step out of line on purpose just to get punished. Edge knows he does this, too, but often ends up falling for it anyway because he enjoys punishing Red as much as Red loves being punished. And the symbiotic cycle of S&M goes on...
> 
> At first I thought I'd have Edge take him right there in his bedroom, but then I remembered how disgusting Sans' bed was. Edge wouldn't fuck him on that nasty old mattress in a million years, haha.
> 
> The next kinktober story will be, hm let’s see…*checks master list* oh, pet play! Featuring the Underfell AND Swapfell brothers! It’s gonna be a fun one!
> 
> And thank you everyone for all the lovely comments and kudos so far! These are all literally my first smut stories, so the encouragement is very nice ^o^


End file.
